Love and Spying Nobles
by WhenStarsLie
Summary: Lissa decides to spy to confirm if those two are thing or not.


"What are you doing?"

Lissa, princess of the halidom of Ylisse, was crouched among the low-lying bushes surrounding the perimeter of the camp. Just a few kilometers away, the lush green of Ylisse meets with the barren wasteland of Plegia at the border. Only a small oasis with tall palm trees stood desolate on the cruel sands - a contrast to the lively camp filled with Ylissean soldiers.

Lissa hushed, pressing her index finger on her lips. "Ssshhh! I'm spying." She whispered a little too loud, as she pressed further within the bushes.

Maribelle gingerly plucked a twig from the Ylissean princess' blond pigtail before sighing exasperatedly. "Darling, as much as I want to learn your reason, don't you think this is unbecoming of a princess?"

Lissa looked at noble standing behind her and gestured at the peeping hole she forced through the poor bush. "My brother, the infamous, dense idiot, alone with a girl. Why would I pass up something like this?"

Maribelle peered between the trees where the said pair was lounging under the shade of a century-old tree. Piles of maps and books were strewn on the grass. A few pieces of miniature soldiers colored in blue and red were scattered on a large map in front of them.

"It's just Robin." Maribelle stated matter-of-factly. She closed her parasol and hefted it with both hands. "There is nothing extraordinary about it. It is only normal that our tactician be found with our general."

"That's just it!" Lissa exclaimed. "They could have discusssed tactics in the meeting tent, but NOOO! They are here, OUTSIDE CAMP. ALONE. Does that not smell fishy to you?"

Maribelle raised one dainty eyebrow her companion before observing the pair. She pondered how to answer as she knew where Lissa is going at. Robin and Chrom have been awfully attached to each other these past couple of weeks. That is normal, considering their positions in the army. However, the sudden disappearances, subtle, intimate contact and hushed whispers spoken scream a different story. The two being romantically involved with each other would not be a surprise to her.

A heart laughter rang passed their position. The two turned to the direction of the sound. Lissa pulled her best friend at her side - not after receiving a brief scolding - and together they strained to hear their conversation.

"...believe it!" Robin chortled, lightly slapping the blue-haired prince's arm. "You ate a whole, unpeeled orange? That's a different level of idiocy!"

"Hey!" Chrom protested. His face beet red in pure embarrassment. "I'd like to think that I achieved a new level of practicality."

"Sure..." Robin snorted, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated motion. "You did." She said sarcastically. "But your newfound enlightenment could wait, Your Highness." She gestured at the map in front of them. "We still have a war to discuss."

Chrom huffed in indignation before yielding. He knew more than anyone not to argue with Robin. He leaned forward to survey the map closer, not noticing a stray blue dragon-shaped piece under the spot where his hand landed. Chrom slid unceremoniously toward the white-haired tactician who had moved a while ago to arrange the pieces. A surprised yelp preceded by a thud as two bodies collided. The spread scattered as they fell down on each other.

Lissa gasped before grinning madly while Maribelle grimaced. _How could a man be so clumsy - especially a prince who spent years learning proper etiquette and manners?_

 _"_ Ow..." Chrom groaned as he lifted himself off. "That hurts. Are you alright, Robin...?"

Her name was trailed off from his lips as his eyes looked down to her tactician. He will not lie how beautiful his head tactician is and he will not absolutely regret being in the awkward situation they are in. His eyes trailed from her snow-white locks to those twinkling hazelnut eyes he could easily get lost in, the pink blush on her cheeks that he wanted to caress, and finally, her soft, luscious lips he longed to taste. He wanted to lean in and claim her for all eternity but _Naga help him!_ Control is what he need now, and Robin seemingly the one who has more between them.

"Chrom...Chrom!" Her urgent voice snapped him out of reverie. "Would you please get off me now?"

Heat flushed his cheeks as he scrambled to push himself off her. "Oh gods Robin! I'm sorry! I didn't know-I wasn't-I'm sorry!" He stammered, words tumbling from his mouth in a disaster. He's a downright mess right now in front of Robin and could have been for a few hours, had not Robin stopped him.

"It's fine." She said, waving it off. "It's just an accident." She gingerly picked up the troublesome piece and pressed it on his gloved palm. "It's not like you noticed this so, it's fine."

"Oh...um, I'm glad." Chrom looked at the dragon piece on his hand. A frown creased his features. "You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

Robin snorted. "As if. I'm tougher than your regular town girls." She smirked. "If I remember correctly, you don't even consider me as a lady."

A new shade of red invaded his skin. "That's-look, I already apologized." He inched away from the snow-haired woman. "Please don't hit me with a rock."

Robin laughed wholeheartedly. She definitely knew what buttons to push on the Ylissean prince. "I wouldn't dream of it unless, you don't plan on going through our tactical discussion." She narrowed her eyes for effect. "We got a wide variety of rocks to choose from here."

Chrom gulped. "Right. Er, should we start now?"

"If His Highness insists." Robin said jokingly. She picked up a couple of pegasus pieces and placed them on the map. "As I was saying before we regaled your infamous childhood adventures, the current battlefield was a mountainous area. It would be wise to..."

"What are you two doing?"

The two girls almost jumped out of their skin. Lissa covered her mouth to muffle her shriek. They turned around to see the mellow cavalier looking down at them with a smile too amused for Maribelle's taste.

"You do know we spy enemies, not allies." Stahl said. "If those two find out-"

"I deny any of your accusations." Maribelle cut him off as she composed herself. "I am simply making sure that our dear princess would not interrupt their important meeting."

"Hey! You were also-mmmph!"

Maribelle covered Lissa's mouth to cut her off. "We all know how important their discussion is to the army. It would be unforgivable if someone interrupted them without good reason."

Stahl raised an eyebrow. He met noble's unflinching stare before shrugging. "Okay...if you say so. Just make sure Lissa's out of the scene. It would be bad if those two find out."

"Hmph." She stood up and smoothed her skirt. She opened her parasol and propped it on her shoulder. "We were just about to leave when you popped out. Let's go, Lissa."

Stahl watched as Maribelle dragged the complaining princess and walked away a bit too fast for a person who was 'chaperoning' someone. His attention turned to the pair, with the gap between them less before as the tactician continued with discussing their next moves. He caught the prince's attention, who nodded in thanks before reaching out to hold the tactician's hand. Stahl smiled. _All well that ends well, I suppose. I wonder what those two plan for their wedding. I hope there would be enough cake for the army._


End file.
